Chemical modifications of amino glycoside antibiotics have been investigated intensively to reinforce antimicrobial action and reduce side effects. The present inventors have found that the antimicrobial action of apramycin (for example, described as nebramycin factor II in Jap. Patent Publication No. 51-36358) is reinforced remarkably by removal of the 5- and 6-hydroxy groups, and have accomplished this invention.